Sixty Years
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Based on their conversation in 9.03 when both were scared that once their married the sex will go out the window. Barney reminisces about the day he married Robin sixty years in the future on the Eve of their sixtieth anniversary. Future Mr. & Mrs Stinson!


**This is based on episode 9.03 and the conversation Barney and Robin had about growing old and not having sex like when they were younger. Barney reminisces about when they were younger and how they got to where they are. The story is a one shot that continues into another bigger story in another story after this one is done this will continue in a separate story. I hope you like please read and review I love reading your comments.**

Barney layed in bed after a good hour of making love. He still till this day couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful, amazing, lady beside him after all these years. It's been sixty years, sixty years he would never forget. Until the day he dies he will never regret how his life turned out to be ever since he layed eyes on his wife.

He turns to look at Robin who is fast asleep and looking so beautiful as her chest rises up and down to look at her. Still after all these years she is still the most beautiful, wonderful, sexy, amazing, lady who stole his heart sixty years earlier. Tomorrow is their sixtieth anniversary and when he looks back on his life he wouldn't change anything that happened to him when he finally married Robin Scherbatsky. As Robin lays in their bed fast asleep he watched her with a smile and that smile has been on his face since the day he married her sixty years tomorrow.

Sixty years ago tomorrow was the best day of his life. The day he married the love of his life Robin Scherbatsky and every moment since has been amazing. As Barney watches his beautiful wife sleep he begins to reminisce about that day and how much his life had changed from the moment he made Robin Scherbatsky his wife.

Barney stands with his best man and Marshall at the alter slightly nervous as he waits for Robin to appear in the back of the church and begin to walk towards him. He couldn't believe he actually was here, standing and waiting to marry the girl of his dreams it's been a crazy, wild, confusing, amazing road to this day and he wouldn't change a thing. The day he proposed was the best day of his life, the day she said yes to marrying him. The day he put his heart on the line again for this girl, the only girl he's ever loved and will ever love, his true love.

As he waits he thinks back to the first time he had kissed Robin that night was so confusing to both of them but also amazing because he had waited for so long to be kissing her that when she kissed him suddenly while watching her Sandcastles In The Sand video caught him off guard he couldn't believe who was kissing him and for a moment opened his eyes just to make sure that he was actually kissing Robin. In that crazy, confusing moment just being there kissing her was so amazing dreaming of that for three years and finally making it happen.

That day changed him, it changed everything for him, it changed the way they saw each other and the way they both changed for each other from that moment. After a good five minutes of kissing Robin asked him if he wanted to take it further and well what happened next couldn't be described and that's the reason why it confused both of them because that moment changed the way they saw and felt about each other and realized they aren't just friends now they are much more than that.

Ever since that day Barney's life his opinions on never getting married or having a girlfriend but again he wouldn't have changed that moment and he was happier than he's ever been before. Robin Scherbatsky changed Barney Stinson's life forever and he was more than ready to marry her after all this time all this struggle all this frustration all this crazy realizations of feelings and love for each other is all about to end once Robin enters that threshold she will be his forever.

Barney stood at the alter for watching and waiting and a second later Robin appeared at the back of the church looking so stunningly beautiful Barney wondered how in this world he got so lucky. Robin starts the walk down the isle towards him and ever step she makes his heart makes a small leap into his throat cause man he really was a lucky guy and she is just jawdroppingly stunning in that dress.

Robin continues her walk towards her future husband and as she walks she thinks back to the day she fell in love with Barney and it changed her life forever. That night when they watched her video together and even before that, Robin realized that Barney Stinson has a soft side and that soft side was Robin. That day changed her forever, that kiss, them sleeping together all of it was amazing she didn't admit it out loud after that day but it had her falling hard for Barney all those year earlier. As she gets half way down the aisle she starts to tear up as she looks at her future husband smiling back brightly at her with his own teary eyed look in his eyes. She knew that she had loved Barney ever since that first kiss and that wonderful slightly confusing night together but saying that out loud then was so scary that denial was the only way she would try to forget her feelings for him and it worked until the day he proposed.

She realized the day he proposed that she didn't want to lose him forever and she did a few times almost lost him and losing him is just not what she wants so saying yes to his proposal was the smartest thing she's ever done because she couldn't and wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else cause she's marrying her best friend, the love of her life and as she walked toward him another thought crossed her mind. The day she fell in love with him was during their summer of 09. Yes she had loved him for along while before they were actually a thing it was a moment that she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"What's going on?" Robin asks as she entered Barney's apartment that felt kind of like her home now she had been staying there a lot lately that it's become such a homey nice place to be and being there with Barney was all she needed for the day or night.

"I knew you were coming over today so I decided to cook instead of ordering in." This was the first time she ever saw him cooking anything for anyone but he did and she found it really romantic.

"Oh, who knew Barney Stinson cooked?" She said as she took a seat on the couch watching Barney put the finishing touches on the meal and Robin as she looked at him she realized something. Barney cooked for her, Barney Stinson actually took the time to make her a meal that actually smelled good. In that moment as she looked at him she realized that she was in love with him. Every time she looked at him in whatever moment it is she falls more in love with him than she would admit to and it put a smile on her face.

"What?" Barney asked looking up from what he was cooking to see that Robin was looking at him.

"Nothing" She said while holding the smile she had on her face. "I was just thinking about something it was nothing." She said with a slight blush to her face it made him smile a laugh a little that it made her laugh along with him. "I'm just amazed at this view, you cooking I don't think I would've seen that in a million years." She told him getting up from the couch and walking over to where he stood in the kitchen.

"Well, I thought it would be something different I mean we have gone out a lot lately and ordering in a lot too so I thought cooking something would be a nice change to out normal living." He didn't know what she would say to him cooking but to his shock she was seeming impressed which was nice to know cause this meal was for her mainly.

"Thank you for making this I have been hungry for a while now so eating anything even if you made it is fine with me." She didn't want to say what she actually wanted to say so she didn't.

That day was the day she realized Barney Stinson was something special. Something she didn't realize she ever thought of wanting or loving but it changed her view of him and their relationship.

Robin is now at the alter and Barney takes her hand and they walk together to the alter as Sam waited with a smile as well as Ted, Marshall and Lily watching them look so happy they even have tears in their eyes.

"You look beautiful." Barney told her in her ear with a smile he couldn't seem to make go away.

"And, you look handsome as always." She said to him with a smile that equals his.

They stood silently at the alter as Sam starts the surface and Barney & Robin watched as he started still with smiles on their faces and tears coming down their faces. After a while the words "And now I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." In that moment they are looking at each other with those smiles and the moment they never thought was possible finally came true. They kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife and both would never want to change that ever and for the rest of their lives they would be together and neither one of them regret it and all those doubts, confusing times, feelings, all of it just went away and they started a fresh life together married.

**Thanks for reading I will be writing the next part of this soon but until than thanks again for reading and please review I love to know what everyone thinks of my stories.**


End file.
